Atomos
The Atomos is a Grineer particle cannon, firing a -based beam that can chain between multiple enemies. This weapon can be sold for ; it is also a for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Cloned Flesh, Infested, and Infested Flesh. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Beam can chain up to 3 nearby enemies from the initial target. **Enemy corpses will still allow the beam to connect to nearby enemies. *Large magazine size. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Proto Shields. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 35% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 35% over 2 seconds. *Below average critical multiplier. *Main beam has a limited range of 15 meters. *Chain beam has a limited range of 7 meters. **Chain beam range cannot be increased with . *Poor ammo efficiency. Notes *When fired at an enemy, the beam will chain to the closest living enemy within 7 meters of the initial target. From there it will chain again, up to a maximum of 3 chains in total. A chain will do }} times the main beam's damage, where n''' is the chain number. Any enemy caught in the width of the beam will also be damaged. It has a small radius of damage around the beam, similar to the and . **Headshotting the original target does not affect the chain damage. **The beam '''will not chain to a Nullifier through its shield should it connect with a target outside or partially enclosed by it. **The beam can also continue to chain to enemies even if targeting a dead enemy or an enemy who is dead but in a dying animation. *The Atomos' innate element is positioned last when adding elemental damage mods to the weapon. *The Atomos covers up part of the reticle when aiming. This combined with the beams behavior of slowly rotating around a central point means that occasionally the beam will fire behind the weapon with no way of knowing if you are aiming at the enemy or not. Tips * can be used to extend this weapon's reach, allowing it to hit targets further away. Trivia *''Atomos'' is the Greek word for "undivided", and is the origin of the word Atom, referring to the smallest constituents of physical matter identifiable as a chemical element. *''Anastomosis'' is a Greek word meaning the reconnecting of various streams, such as in blood vessels or river deltas. *As of the release of Atomos, it is now possible to have a loadout consisting of purely damage, combined with , or , and (Prime) (with the appropriate energy color) or (Prime). **Before the release of Atomos, the closest one could get to this effect was with using a that was heavily modified for and Status Chance. *Ground-based enemies (e.g. Corpus Crewmen, Infested Chargers etc.) slain by the Atomos will char or appear to be coated in ash, and then disintegrate. Like the 's special effects, this effect occurs even if the Atomos is modified to deal a different kind of damage. *When reloading, two sections are removed and subsequently replaced individually, unlike other weapons. It can be speculated that one could be fuel and the other an igniting agent or propellant. Bugs *The Atomos's visual effects will not go through 's , but it will interact with the shield normally (critical damage bonus, range boost, etc.) *If a Tenno is currently firing the Atomos when they are revived from the downed state, the visual and audio effects of the beam may become stuck at that position and randomly target enemies or even fellow allies for the remainder of the mission. (If stuck to a Tenno it will follow them all the way to extraction, resulting in further eyesore as it clips through the entire map and all terrain to do so.) **However the bugged beam does no damage and is purely an aesthetic issue. *Sometimes if you reload the magazine for the Atomos, it will not attach to the gun but it will have a full magazine. Just reload the gun to fix this as this does not affect the gun's use. Media AtomosCodex.png|Atomos in Codex. Update16_5_Day3Weapons-GrnHeatGun.jpg|Preview image of the Atomos. Warframe Atomos, The Hot Stuff thequickdraw Lets Max (Warframe) E57 - Atomos Warframe Atomos ATOMOS - It's Feels Like Cheating 5 forma - warframe Warframe - ATOMOS RIVEN Mod - NO ESCAPING THIS Warframe - All Grineer Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Atomos missing its beam chain FX. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Weapon Range Mods (like Sinister Reach) no longer affect the distance of chains for chainable Beam weapons (like the Amprex). Main Beam distance is still affected by them. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Chain Range increased from 4m to 7m. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 5. *Damage changed from 50 Heat per sec to 29 Heat per tick. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 8. *Status Chance increased from 10% per sec to 21% per tick of damage. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 15%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.7x. *Magazine size increased from 50 to 70. *Max Ammo increased from 210 to 300. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.2x. *Fixed a rare crash from starting a mission with a beam style weapon. *Fixed performance issues related to the Atomos. *Fixed an issue with the Atomos rumble on controllers. *Tweaked the Atomos rumbling feedback duration when using a controller. *Atomos' Conclave magazine reduced from 50 to 30. *Increased damage of Atomos in Conclave. *Decreased the rumble amount on controllers when continuously firing the Atomos. *Fixed the Atomos causing Mag’s Bullet Attractor bubble to turn black when hit. *Fixed the Atomos not properly alerting enemies on use. *Fixed some lingering visual FX from Atomos when used with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors. *Atomos damage increased in PvP. *Fixed an issue causing Atomos particle effects to hover in mid-air after being fired. *Fixed a visual bug related to using the Atomos on certain enemies. *Introduced. }} See Also * , twin hatchets built using the Atomos. * , a Corpus rifle with a functionally equivalent chaining beam. * , a Kuva Lich sidearm with a functionally equivalent chaining beam. de:Atomos es:Atomos fr:Atomos Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Heat Damage Category:Grineer Category:Update 16 Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Single Sidearm